katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Class 3-3
Class 3-3 is a class at Yamaku Academy comprised of third year students. It is the class Hisao joins upon transferring. The class is taught by the science teacher Akio Mutou. The majority of the students in this class play little to no role in Katawa Shoujo, but a few, excluding the major characters, do make later appearances. Among the students of Class 3-3 who play no role in the game, a number of them are cameos. Class roster Front row (From left to right) *Haruhiko Suzumiya - Member of the Track and Field club. Has hemophilia. He is a male counterpart cameo appearance of Haruhi Suzumiya from the Manga and anime of the same name. *Ikuno Komaki - Diagnosed with type 2 diabetes. Cameo from To Heart. *Miki Miura - Member of the Track and Field club. Missing her left hand. *Suzu Suzuki - Member of the Literature club. Has narcolepsy. *Lezard Valeth - Member of the Literature club. Has sickle-cell anemia. Cameo from Valkyrie Profile *Molly Kapur - Of Indian descent. Both of her legs are prosthetic, much like Emi Ibarazaki. Middle row (From left to right) *Misaki Kawana - Member of the Photography club. Has scoliosis. Cameo from One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e. *An unnamed student. His seat in the Act 1 release was occupied by a student named Lelouch Lamperouge (shown right), who was meant to be a cameo appearance from Code Geass. Before being written out, Lelouch was meant to have aphasia. *Takashi Maeda - Member of the Art club. Has tinnitus. *Shizune Hakamichi - Student Council president. Class representative of 3-3. Deaf. *Shiina "Misha" Mikado - Shizune's interpreter. Enrolled in Yamaku to learn sign language, and not because of a disability. *Empty seat, later occupied by Hisao Nakai. Back row (From left to right) *Natsume Ooe - Member of the Newspaper club. Has rheumatoid arthritis and low vision in her right eye, giving her two eyes different colors. Natsume is used as the avatar for Aura, one of the game's authors, on the forums. *Naomi Inoue - Member of the Newspaper club. Has severe epilepsy, and has been noted to have had attacks during class. Naomi is used as the avatar for delta, one of the game's authors, on the forums. *Hanako Ikezawa - Most of the right half of her body is scarred from a house fire at a young age. Has social anxiety which resulted from the treatment she received from other children due to her scarring. *Akio Hayashi - Member of the Literature club. Has osteoporosis. *Ritsu Tainaka - Diagnosed with carpal tunnel syndrome. Cameo from K-On! *Taro Arai - Diagnosed with monoplegia. Trivia *The first time Hisao enters the class and takes a look at his new classmates, he mentions that there is a girl who seems to be "missing the thumb of her right hand", but none of the descriptions of the students of Class 3-3 released by Four Leaf Studios match this. *Apart from Hanako, Shizune, and Misha, Hisao doesn't really socialize with the members of his class, aside from the occasional greeting. The only exception is Miki Miura, whom he seems to befriend a bit during Hanako's route. For some of them, he admits to never have spoken a single word to them, for example, Takashi Maeda, who he sees in the Art Club during Rin's Route and recognizes him as a member of his class, but doesn't even mention his name. Category:Yamaku High School